


Thanks to the end of days

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Brandi runs into an old flame while on a run. Daryl's not pleased...neither is the old flame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago and it's unedited for now. Either way, enjoy :)

The rustling startled her as she turned, her gun pointed at the bush, finger lightly brushing the trigger. She took a deep breath and moved forward. Squinting her eyes slightly she almost pulled the trigger as a figure emerged from the bushes. She swiftly moved forward and pointed her gun at the stranger's face. 

“Whoa… I’m not gonna hurt ya.” There was something familiar to Brandi about the lulling accent of that voice. “Brandi?” She started slightly, tensing her gun hand as the stranger reached up and moved his hair from his face. 

“Jackson?” She whispered. Jackson’s face lit up with excitement as he grabbed the startled girl and pulled her into a hug. The intimate gesture threw her off for a moment before hesitantly she put her arms around his neck and squeezed slightly. 

Footsteps thundering their way caused them to break apart. Jackson tensed up reaching for his machete as he watched 2 strange men run towards them. A hick with a crossbow and some guy in a sheriff's uniform. Brandi however, grinned slightly at the redneck as he came to a stop and raised his crossbow. His eyes darted to her quickly, looking her over for any injuries.

Rick held his gun at Jackson, his eyes assessing the potential danger. “Brand, ya okay?” Daryl growled, his angry gaze directed at the boy in front of him. She nodded, her heart jumping a little at the concern in his voice. Quickly, Rick and Daryl were joined by Michonne, Maggie and Glenn who also pointed their weapons at Jackson. She chuckled slightly.

“Chevy, you know these guys?”

Brandi winced a little at the old nickname but nodded, “Yeah… these are my friends.” She turned to the group. “You guys can put down your weapons, this is Jackson, he’s harmless.” The man is question gave her an annoyed glance.

“Your friends?” He asked, what was a woman like Brandi doing with a bunch of roughed up people like this?  Nodding Brandi motioned to each of them in introduction. “That’s Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn and his wife Maggie.”

He waved slightly before turning to Brandi. “Brand, you’ve gotta come with me.”

Daryl's crossbow went up instantly. “Hell nah.” He said. With a dirty look at the redneck, Jackson looked back at Brandi. “Brand I’ve got a camp, everyone’s there. Annabelle, Carrie, Mikey, Tim, everyone, you belong there with us.” He tried to convince her.

“Jacks, these guys are my family, I'm not gonna leave them.” She told him, her heart aching at the pained look that crossed his face. His hand came up and grasped her cheek, pulling her closer. “I’m your fiancee, please, I can’t lose you again.” He begged. Brandi took a step back to Daryl’s side.

“You were my fiancee. Things have changed Jackson, I don’t feel that way about you anymore.” She bit her lip, Daryl’s hand came up and squeezed her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him and smiled. “You and the redneck? Are you serious?!” He yelled.

“I suggest you walk away kid.” Rick said, his tone laced with warning. Jackson sighed and shook his head. “I loved you Brand and you threw it all away for some guy that can’t love you, he’s probably just using you because you’re a good fuck.” He spat. Noticing movement in the corner of her eye she quickly threw herself in front of Daryl, pushing him backwards. “You don’t know shit!” Daryl hollered.

Ignoring the profanities and insults coming from Daryl she turned and called to Jackson, “Just go Jacks, I’m staying.” He shook his head and with one last look at the woman he loved, he turned and disappeared back into the trees.

As they were walking back to the prison it was quiet between them. Daryl hadn’t spoken to her and after a few questions from the others, they’d all become silent. Brandi turned as she watched Daryl stop just behind her. She looked at him curiously. Rick looked behind and Daryl just waved him off. “We’ll wait for you at the cars.” He said before the rest of them walked off.

Brandi watched them walk away before looking back at Daryl. “Ya really wanted to marry tha’ prick?” He asked quietly, teeth nipping at the skin on his thumb. Brandi laughed slightly and nodded. “I thought I wanted to but he wasn’t really the one for me. I guess I can thank the end of days for helping me figure that out.”

He nodded and stayed silent for a moment before leaning in, almost nervously and placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled away and smiled at him. “Ya goin’ soft on me Dixon?” She teased. The corner of his lips quirked slightly before he started walking in the direction of the others. She stared after him before following.


End file.
